blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Hair Magic (5e Sorcerer Archetype)
Hair Magic Due to some sort of magical touch on your body, your hair has gained magical properties, functioning as both an extra set of hands, and like whips. This magic might stem from some sort of mystical artifact linked with your bloodline, or perhaps your mother consumed a powerful magic item while she was pregnant with you. Prehensile Hair When you choose this origin, at 1st level, you grow incredibly tough and durable hair, which you are able to manipulate like hands. You can use your hair to perform simple tasks within 10 feet of you, such as manipulating an object, opening an unlocked door or container, stowing or retrieving an item from an open container, or perform somatic components of spells. You can cast spells with a range of Touch using your hair, out to a range of 10 feet. Hair Whip Starting at 1st level, you can whip and pull creatures with your hair. You learn the thorn whip cantrip, which counts as a sorcerer cantrip for you but not towards your number of cantrips known. You do not need the material components to cast this cantrip, as you use your hair instead of a vine. Additionally, the range for thorn whip when cast in this way is only 10 feet. Starting at 6th level, you add your Charisma modifier to the damage of your thorn whip. Grasping Hair Beginning at 6th level, your hair is strong enough to grasp creatures. You can make grapple checks on creatures within 10 feet of yourself, using your hair. If you do so, you can make a Charisma (Athletics) check, instead of a Strength (Athletics) check. Additionally, when you make a grapple check using your hair, you can expend 1 sorcery point to give yourself advantage on the check. If you are grappling a creature with your hair, you cannot use any actions involving your hair, except to cast thorn whip on the grappled target, until the grapple ends. Improved Hair At 14th level, your hair's length and speed increases even more. All of your features using your hair have their range increased from 10 feet to 20 feet. Also, when you use your action to cast a sorcerer spell or make a grapple check, you can expend 1 sorcery point to cast thorn whip as a bonus action. Titanic Lengths By 18th level, you can conjure forth all of your magic and pour it into your hair. As a bonus action, you can expend 5 sorcery points to empower your hair. For the next minute, you gain the following benefits: * You add your sorcerer level to the damage of thorn whip. * You can have a number of creatures equal to your Charisma modifier (a minimum of 2) grappled at one time using your hair, instead of only one, and grappling creatures with your hair does not restrict the actions you can take with your hair. * Your movement speed is not halved for grappling creatures using your hair. * You can make a grapple check using your hair as a bonus action. Category:Archetypes